


Miscommunication

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, analogical - Freeform, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Patton had a small smile on his face, feeling safe and warm in Romans arms. He always loved their nap/cuddle times, they were the best way to unwind after a long day.

He could feel Romans breath on the back of his neck and hear the soft snores that told him the creative trait was already asleep.

Patton was usually the first to fall asleep but today he was unable to drift off like he usually did. He was concerned about Logan and Virgil.

For the past few days they'd been acting distant towards each other and Patton had noticed the awkward tense atmosphere that seemed to fill the air whenever they were in the same room together. Something had obviously happened but he had no idea what.

Patton was pulled out of his thoughts as he suddenly heard loud voices. He sat up, taking care not to wake Roman, and crept over to the door to figure out what was going on.

"You always do this!" he heard Logan shout and Patton winced as Virgil screamed back "I can't help it! It's not like I want to do it! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Logan let out a loud groan of frustration "I just don't understand why you can't just talk to me! Communication is key in a relationship and if there's issues with that then what's the point of being in the relationship in the first place?"

Pattons eyes widened at that, shocked at what Logan was implying.

"You... You don't mean that" came Virgils alarmed response followed by a long uncomfortable silence.

"If you're just going to continously shut me out then yes! I do mean it!" Logan shouted after a few moments and Patton put a hand over his mouth to hold back a gasp.

"Fine! If that's what you want then fuck this!" Virgil suddenly cried out and Patton flinched at the sound of a door slamming.

"Patton? Honey? Are you alright?" Came a familiar voice from behind him and Patton turned around with tears in his eyes as he whispered. "I think Logan and Virgil just broke up."

Roman pushed himself out of bed and pulled Patton into a tight hug, shushing him and rubbing his back as the emotional trait cried into his chest.

"It's alright Patt, I'm sure everything will work out in the end." he murmured but Patton shook his head.

"You didn't hear them, Logan was really angry and I think Virgil locked himself in his room."

Roman sighed but before he could say anything an alarm went off, signalling something had happened to Thomas.

The two traits quickly appeared in Thomas's apartment to check on him, only to find him standing in the kitchen shaking as he stared down at several shattered plates.

"Thomas?" Roman asked in concern as Patton stepped forward to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Thomas glanced up, his face streaked with tears and something that looked like blood on his cheek.

"Thomas, what happened?" Patton asked, quickly grabbing a cloth to wipe away the blood.

"I... I'm not sure. One second I was f... Fine. Then the next I punched the wall and started smashing plates. I... I just felt so angry and then I just got overwhelmed by this crushing feeling of loneliness and despair." Thomas stuttered, glancing down at his fist which was where the blood had come from.

Roman ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think of a way to sort the situation out. It was apparent that Logan and Virgils argument had caused this which was rather concerning as Thomas had actually physically hurt himself.

The last time something like this happened was when he'd had a massive go at Virgil for giving Thomas a panic attack before he fully understood just what Virgil did to help.

That was a few years back but Roman remembered how he'd done an elaborate apology and Virgil had forgiven him, creating a calmer mindspace for Thomas who'd been effected by both Virgils anxiousness and Romans anger to the point where he'd caused a couple red scratch marks down his face from his fingernails.

"We're going to have to get them to sort things out. That's the only thing I can remember working last time an argument was this bad." Roman said to Patton who had started to clear up the broken plates.

"That's probably going to be difficult. From what I overheard I think Virgil was doing that thing where he shuts everyone out for a few days. Logan made a comment about communication being key in a relationship and then said something about if Virgil wasn't going to communicate with him then there was no point in being in a relationship." Patton said, biting his lip with a frown.

Roman groaned in annoyance "It's going to be quite the challenge seeing as how stubborn they both are."

Thomas had been standing in silence the whole time, staring down at his hands which were now shaking uncontrollably and a small sob broke from his lips. "I feel so.... Guilty. Why do I feel so guilty and angry with myself?" he said between sobs and Patton pulled him into a hug which helped alleviate some of the sorrow but if they wanted a long term solution they'd need to try and sort everything out.

After making sure Thomas had calmed down enough to focus on watching TV or something Roman and Patton went back to the mindspace to try and figure out a plan.

"I doubt something as simple as just talking to them will work." Roman muttered, looking at the list of things they'd come up with, a couple of them crossed out.

"It can't hurt to try though, maybe all they need is to talk to someone about it." Patton said and Roman shrugged "I guess we can give it a shot."

"So, who's talking to Virgil and who's talking to Logan?" Roman asked, not surprised when Patton said "I'll talk to Virgil, he's probably beating himself up about the whole situation and needs a bit of fatherly encouragement."

Roman smiled "I'll talk to Logan then and when we're done we can discuss what to do next."

Patton nodded and walked out of the room, heading towards Virgils door where he knocked gently. "Virgil? Can I come in?" he asked, waiting with bated breath as he heard shuffling.

The door opened a cracked to reveal Virgils tear streaked face. His makeup had run and his eyes were all red and puffy, making Pattons heart ache for him.

Virgil looked at Patton for a few seconds before moving out of the way and opening the door wider for him to come in.

Patton waited until Virgil had shut the door again before wrapping his arms around him in a comforting hug. "Tell me everything." he said softly.

Virgils bottom lip trembled slightly before he began sobbing and gasped out "I've messed everything up! He.... He hates me I know he does!"

Patton rubbed his back and continued to speak in a soft voice. "I'm sure that's not true kiddo, Logan could never hate you."

Virgil was shaking his head "You didn't see the look on his face. He looked so angry and hurt, it's all my fault! If I could just function normally like the rest of you this wouldn't have happened! I'm such a.... Freak!"

Patton tightened his grip and closed his eyes as he spoke in a calm but stern voice "Listen to me Virgil, you are not a freak. Everyone has their own little issues so just because you don't deal with things the same way as other people it doesn't make you a freak. You're differences are what make you, you."

Virgil had managed to stop himself sobbing by now and was taking shuddering breaths to calm himself down. "I still messed everything up though. Logan said communication is the important thing in a relationship and I... I just can't seem to manage it."

Patton pulled back to look Virgil in the eyes. "Logan is partially correct. Communication does help but the main thing about a relationship is that you love each other and would do almost anything for the other person. Are you capable of that?"

Virgil chewed his already torn up lip and mumbled "I guess."

Patton gave him an encouraging smile. "That's the spirit, sorta. You just need to show Logan you still love him even when you have your moments of not wanting to interact with anyone."

Virgil nodded and murmured "Thanks Patton."

************Meanwhile************

Roman approached Logans door and knocked sharply.

"Go away!" Logan demanded but Roman wasn't perturbed.

"Come on Logan, it's me. You know I'm not going to leave until I've spoken with you about what I want to speak about." he said and waited, grinning triumphantly as he heard a sigh and then the sound of the lock being turned.

"Keep it short." Logan muttered as Roman opened the door with a flourish.

Roman took in Logans appearance carefully and took note of the slight redness around his eyes which signified he'd probably been crying.

"What happened between you and Virgil? I know you had an argument but I'm not sure of the specifics." Roman asked, watching as Logan immediately grit his teeth and tensed up.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Logan snapped, glaring at Roman who merely raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"It's my business because you're my friend and I care about you." Roman stated in a tone that suggested he thought that was obvious.

"Just get out! I'm not telling you anything!" Logan practically growled, clenching his fists.

Roman stared at Logan with a neutral expression for almost a minute before replying "You can drop the act Logan. You're not fooling me."

Logan glared at Roman for a few more seconds before his anger melted away and he sank onto his bed with a forlorn expression. Roman joined him, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Now tell me what happened." he said and Logan sighed sadly.

"Virgil was avoiding me. He wasn't responding when I spoke to him and when I tried to initiate physical affection like kisses and hugs he shrugged me off and walked away. I tried everything I could to get him to respond but he just kept ignoring me. After a couple days he returned back to normal but I... I was annoyed and frustrated with him. So I started ignoring him to show him how it felt for once and he didn't respond well to that. He started to withdraw into himself again and I tried to talk to him but he didn't want to listen. We ended up having an argument and I told him communication is key in a relationship and if there were issues with that then there wasn't a point being in a relationship in the first place. I... I didn't mean to sound like I wanted things to end but it slipped out and I couldn't take it back so when he said I didn't mean it, I was so angry that I said I did. He looked so.... Broken... I... I didn't mean it to go so far."

Silence followed Logans long recount of what'd happened before Roman found his voice. "You're not going to want to hear this but quite frankly you need to. You are an idiot. Not just for accidentally implying you wanted to end things but because you said yourself that communication is important yet you acted like a child and decided to give Virgil the silent treatment. You know just as well as I do that sometimes things just become too much for him and he needs his space. I'm not agreeing with his withdrawal coping strategy but you're supposed to be able to pick up on things like that better than the rest of us yet you seem to have the most trouble."

Logan stared at Roman with watery eyes for a moment before sniffing and muttering "My emotions get in the way, they twist things until I can't think rationally. Especially when it concerns Virgil."

Roman sighed "That's love for you, it's one complicated emotion that messes with your mind, body and soul until you find yourself doing stuff you said you never would."

Logan nodded in agreement, his face one of distress. "I've messed up. I... I didn't mean for things to end up like this but I was just so caught up in my anger. I've singlehandedly ruined the best thing that could ever happen to me because I let emotions cloud my judgement."

Roman frowned at how defeated Logan sounded and said "Who's to say you've ruined it? Yes you let slip something in your anger but who doesn't every now and then? You still love him don't you?"

Logan nodded a confused expression on his face as Roman continued "Then what's holding you back from knocking on his door and explaining yourself calmly and rationally?"

Logan opened his mouth to respond but floundered for a few seconds, no words coming out.

Roman gave him a knowing look. "Nothing. Nothing except your pride but if you truly love Virgil you'll be able to set aside your pride to go apologise and explain everything."

Logan nodded and muttered "Thanks Roman, I shall take a few moments to compose myself and then I'll go see if he'll forgive me."

Roman smiled and clapped Logan on the back as he got to his feet "Glad to help."

Roman walked out of Logans room and spotted Patton walking towards him with a small smile on his face.

"How did it go?" they both asked at the same time before laughing slightly.

"Logan told me exactly what happened and I managed to pursuade him to try and reconcile with Virgil after he's composed himself a bit." Roman said.

Patton gasped and clapped his hands happily "That's brilliant I talked to Virgil and reassured him that just because he does his whole withdrawal thing doesn't mean he can't have a relationship with Logan. As long as they both love each other, nothing else really matters."

Roman smiled "So it appears it was just as simple as talking to them in the end. Who'd of thought?"

Patton grinned "see, not everything has to be elaborate and extravagant."

Roman shook his head fondly and placed a soft, simple kiss on his boyfriends lips. "I guess not."

They heard the sound of a door opening and quickly dashed into Pattons room to avoid being seen.

They heard a set of footsteps walk past and they cracked the door open to peer out and see Logan muttering to himself as he walked towards Virgils door.

A loud knock echoed down the corridor as Logan stood outside Virgils door, waiting for some sort of response.

"Virgil, it's me." he said after a few moments.

There was some shuffling and the sound of someone sniffing but the door remained shut.

Logan sighed and looked down at his hands which were fiddling with the end of his tie in a nervous manner.

"I... I'm so sorry for... Everything I said. I didn't mean to make it sound like I want things to end. That's the last thing I would ever want. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and although your habit of withdrawing does cause problems I shouldn't have been so immature to give you the silent treatment. We should have sat down and spoken about it calmly like the adults we are. I admit that I.... Acted rashly but I still love you with all of my heart and I hope you can forgive me."

There was a heavy silence following Logans words and then the sound of the lock clicked and the door was pulled open to reveal Virgil, tears rolling down his face as he looked at the logical trait stood in the hall.

"I.. I forgive you. I.... I'm sorry too. I know how my behaviour makes you feel and although it's habit I... I'll try to warn you when moments like that happen." Virgil said, stumbling slightly as he took deep breaths to keep himself from breaking.

"Do you.... You know.... Still love me?" Logan asked in a quiet, vulnerable sounding voice and Virgil flung himself at him, his arms wrapping tightly around him.

"yes. Yes! Of course I still love you!" Virgil muttered, his voice muffled slightly from where his face was pressed into Logans shoulder.

Logan hugged Virgil back just as tight, neither of them wanting to let go.

Roman would have watched the two of them for longer but he was pulled away by Patton who said "Give them some privacy now we know they're not going to having another shouting match."

Roman let out a long sigh as if the very idea pained him but gave Patton a grin to show he was just joking around.

"Now that that's done how about we get back to what we were doing before." Patton said with a smile as Roman immediately dived onto the bed and opened his arms to invite Patton for a cuddle.

Patton climbed into the bed and settled down into Romans arms immediately, his eyelids fluttering shut as he heard Roman murmur "I love you my little honey pot."

"I love you too my cuddly teddy bear." Patton whispered, beaming as he slowly drifted off to the sound of Roman humming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prequal to the first chapter :P

Virgil was sitting in his room in a particularly relaxed mood so he was savouring it by listening to music, quietly singing along.

As there was moment of silence between the end of one song and the start of another Virgil thought he heard a loud crash.

He frowned and paused his music listening intently, almost brushing it off as nothing when he heard yet another crash followed by what sounded like a shout.

He was alarmed at that and quickly got to his feet, poking his head out of his door to try and see what was happening.

He couldn't see anything so he crept out and walked down the hall until he came across Logan who was standing in his doorway with a look of concern on his face as he stared at the door further down the corridor.

"What's going on?" Virgil asked, making Logan jump slightly at the unexpected question.

"I believe Patton and Roman are having a disagreement of sorts." Logan replied, wincing as there was yet another crash.

Virgil started to walk towards the sound of the crashing but Logan grabbed his arm and shook his head "I don't think it's a good idea to go in there. You know how Roman gets and... Uh... Patton isn't always as easy going as he usually is."

Virgil fought back a blush as Logans hand lingered slightly and instead frowned "What do you mean? It's Patton, surely he's not dangerous or anything."

There was another crash followed by Romans yell of "Patton stop it! You're overreacting!"

Both Virgil and Logan flinched as Pattons unusually angry voice thundered out from behind the door. "Overreacting? This coming from you? Don't you dare accuse me of overreacting! All I've done is try to help you and yet for some reason you refuse to listen!"

Virgils eyes widened, he didn't think he'd ever heard Patton like this before.

"That's because I don't need your help! You're more of a hindrance than a help anyway!" Roman shouted and suddenly everything fell silent for a couple minutes.

"Patton... I... I didn't mean..." Roman started only to get cut off by the sound of something smashing.

"No! You wouldn't.... Have... Said it... If you didn't.... Mean it!" Patton yelled, his voice wavering as he presumably tried to hold back sobs.

"Patton.... I..." Roman tried again but Patton shrieked "Get out!"

Logan and Virgil watched with wide eyes as Roman was shoved out of Pattons room and the door was slammed shut behind him.

Roman had stumbled and landed on the floor, his face red and tears in his eyes as he looked at the shut door with regret.

He closed his eyes as he heard Patton sob on the other side of the door and sighed, putting his head in his hands.

He heard the sound of quiet voices and glanced up to see Virgil and Logan watching him. His face went red in embarrassment at them seeing him in such a situation and he snapped "What are you two looking at?"

Virgil raised his hands in a sort of surrender gesture, knocking Logans hand off where it had still been on his arm, but Logan just readjusted his glasses and asked "How much damage was there?"

Roman pushed himself to his feet and shot Pattons door another regretful look before muttering "quite a lot."

Logan groaned while Virgil looked between the two in confusion. "I feel like I'm missing something here."

Logan quickly explained. "Patton is essentially Thomas's feelings so although he is usually quite passive and friendly, when he gets angry or upset it can become a little extreme."

Roman had walked over to them by now and mumbled "he's completely trashed his room and I was lucky I ducked when I did because he actually threw a mug at me."

Logan shook his head "That's almost as bad as when he threw that chair through the window that time."

Virgil was stunned to hear all this. He had no idea any of this had happened although to be fair he had spent most of his time in his room with his music on full blast because he thought the others hated him.

"So what did you do to get him so angry?" Virgil asked curiously.

Roman looked down at his feet in shame as he muttered "We were talking about Thomas at first, how he had trouble in relationships in the past and I let slip that I have feelings for someone but I was uncertain if they liked me back. Obviously Patton decided to try and give me advice on how to tell the person but I didn't want his help. I shouted at him to shut up and then the argument kind of escalated from there."

Logan had a look of realisation on his face. "Oh, that's actually understandable, the last thing you would want is for the person you have feelings for to try and help you with said feelings. That could definitely prove awkward."

Roman hurriedly shushed Logan, throwing a wary glance over his shoulder to where Pattons door was. "Really? People say I'm no good with subtlety but they've obviously never met you."

Virgils mouth was open at what he'd heard "Wait, so you like Patton?"

Romans face was beet red as he reluctantly nodded and Virgil smirked "You've royally messed things up then."

"Virgil, now is not the time to mock him." Logan said as Roman grit his teeth in annoyance. "Instead perhaps we can help in some way."

"You? Help in some way? Psh yeah right. Getting help on emotions from a robot does not sound at all helpful." Roman muttered, still caught up in his anger.

Logans face went blank as he masked his hurt but before he could say anything Virgil had stepped forward with his fists clenched. "I get that you're pissed but that doesn't mean you get to speak to him like that. Your issue is you don't think before you speak so it's no wonder you ended up in this situation. Stop taking out your anger on everyone else! Now apologise to Logan, he's trying to help."

Logan and Roman looked at Virgil in surprise, not having expected him to get so worked up and Logan felt his face heating up slightly as he realised Virgil had just defended him to Roman of all people.

"I'm sorry Logan, I didn't mean to imply you aren't capable of emotions." Roman said in a quiet voice as he felt the heat of Virgils glare on him.

"That's quite alright Roman, maybe refrain from speaking before you've thought through what you're going to say next time." Logan replied.

"Right, now let's sort this situation out." Virgil said then pulled a face as he realised what he'd said. "ew, that sounded almost Patton-like."

Roman sighed "What exactly are we going to do? There's no way he'll let me apologise or even talk to him until he's calmed down enough."

Logan thought for a second before snapping his fingers as he got an idea "Virgil, you have a relatively good friendship with Patton don't you?"

Virgil shrugged and Logan continued "Well if you were to knock on his door I doubt he'd be angry at you. He might invite you in and you could maybe help him calm down enough for Roman to get him to listen to his apology."

Virgil huffed "Can't we just wait for him to calm down on his own?"

Roman and Logan looked at him with unimpressed expressions on their faces and Virgil rolled his eyes "Alright, fine I'll go but if it all goes wrong don't blame me. It was your idea."

Virgil shuffled over to Pattons door and knocked on it with a small sigh. "Patton, can I come in?"

"The....the doors unlocked." came Pattons shaky voice and Virgil opened the door, his eyes widening in shock as he saw the mess.

Patton was sitting on the floor next to an overturned chair and several draws that had been pulled out of his desk. There were clothes strewn everywhere and the curtains and curtain pole was half hanging off the wall.

The thing that drew Virgils eyes the most was the shattered pieces of what was once a blue mug that Roman had given Patton for his birthday a couple years back.

Virgil shut the door behind him and took a seat next to Patton who had tear streaks down his face and his bottom lip was quivering.

"What happened?" Virgil asked in a quiet voice, placing a hand on Pattons shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting way. He wasn't good at this sort of thing, it was usually Patton comforting him.

"Roman." Patton replied but didn't elaborate.

Virgil chewed his lip and looked around, trying to think of what else to say. "What did he do or say?"

Patton sniffed and looked down at his lap, shaking his head ever so slightly as tears rolled down his cheeks. "It's silly. I'm supposed to be the one who knows all the emotional stuff yet when it comes to my own I'm clueless."

Virgil sat in silence, not sure how to respond to that and was glad when Patton continued on his own. "I don't understand what came over me. One moment Roman was talking to me about Thomas and relationships, then the next I was throwing things and we were both shouting. I just felt so frustrated hearing him talk about how he had feelings for someone and he refused to tell me who. I... I think I was jealous."

Virgil was staring at Patton now, slightly alarmed by the expression on his face.

"I was jealous that Roman had feelings for someone. That explains why I felt so... Betrayed when he said I was more of a hindrance than a help. And then.... Then I threw my mug at him. Oh no why did I do that? I... I broke it and...." Patton suddenly burst into tears and leaned into Virgils shoulder, his hands clinging to his jacket.

Virgil froze up and awkwardly patted Patton on the back, his eyes darting around in a freaked out manner. He was not equipped for these situations and felt completely out of his depth.

"I.... I don't know if I can ever look at him again without remembering how terrified he looked when I threw that mug at him. I was just so hurt and angry and just.... Jealous. I don't know what to do." Patton cried, still holding onto Virgil.

"Um...you could... Uh... Go apologise or something? Or not. I'm not the best with this sort of... Stuff. Maybe you could wait for him to come apologise for what he said? Or.... Um.. I don't know." Virgil struggled to come up with something that could help Patton and felt a bit anxious that he'd messed up when Patton fell silent.

"I should be apologising to you Virgil, you're not the not comfortable in these situations and yet you're sitting here listening to me. You're a great friend and I'm sorry for dragging you into this." Patton said as he pulled away from Virgil with a weak little smile.

"it's fine, I... Uh... I'm glad I could help in some way. I mean... You do help me a lot so... I'm kinda repaying you in a way." Virgil said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Patton wiped his face using the sleeves of the cardigan he had around his shoulders and looked at the broken remains of the mug with a sad expression. "I don't even know if Roman will forgive me."

Virgil bit his tongue to stop himself blurting out what he'd learnt a few seconds ago but Patton seemed to sense he'd been about to say something and stopped.

"What is it?" he asked looking at Virgil curiously.

"Huh? Nothing." Virgil said quickly and felt his face heat up as Patton looked at him disapprovingly.

"Virgil, you know how I feel about lying." he said in a disappointed voice.

Virgil sighed "Yeah, yeah I know. Lying makes you go to hell. It's just, I really think you should talk to Roman."

Patton frowned "Why?"

Virgil made a noise of distress "I.... I just do. Please just go talk to him. I need to go now." Virgil quickly got to his feet and dashed out of the room, ignoring Pattons cries for him to wait.

Logan and Roman noticed Virgil run out of Pattons room and as they opened their mouths to ask how it'd gone he pushed past them and ran back to his room.

"I'll go check on him." Logan said worriedly, he'd purposefully researched the tell-tale signs for when someone was about to have a panic attack and knew enough to know Virgil had been on the verge of one.

Roman watched the logical trait disappear down the corridor and then heard a quiet voice call his name.

He gulped and turned around his heart aching as he saw Pattons teary face.

Patton looked down at the floor for a few seconds before taking a deep breath, looking back up at Roman and opening his mouth to say "Virgil said to talk to you. He was dodging my questions so I assume whatever he wasn't telling me was something that you'll be able to tell me."

Roman felt his mouth go dry as he opened his mouth and felt as if he'd lost the ability to talk.

Patton took a couple steps closer so he was in front of Roman rather than standing in his doorway, his cheeks tinged pink as he realised he'd been staring since looking back up from the floor.

"Um... Y...yeah. First of all I want to tell you I'm so so sorry for what I said. You're not a hindrance at all I just blurted that out without thinking because I was trying to avoid talking about who I have feelings for." Roman said, his voice trembling slightly as he debated whether or not to just come out and say it was Patton.

"I'm... I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. Violence is never the answer and I'll never forgive myself for losing control and throwing that mug at you. I was just overwhelmed with the idea of you liking someone who wasn't.... Uh..." Pattons voice trailed off as he caught himself before he said too much.

Roman frowned at that, confused why Patton had stopped himself but took a deep breath before blurting out "Patton the person I have feelings for is you! I know you probably don't feel the same way but you have to know so you can fully understand why I reacted the way I did when you started asking questions and..."

Romans slightly panicked ramble was cut off as Patton pulled him in for a kiss.

When they pulled apart Roman stared at Patton in shock, unable to quite process what had happened. While Roman was still speechless Patton took the opportunity to speak.

"I feel the same way Roman. The reason I was so angry and hurt was because I was jealous, thinking you had feelings for someone that wasn't me and when you called me a hindrance I felt like you'd betrayed me and my chest ached dreadfully. That's why I lost control so easily and I'm really sorry."

Roman couldn't think of a response so instead he pulled Patton in for another kiss, hoping to convey all his forgiveness and love through it.

They pulled back, panting slightly but with happy smiles on their flushed faces as they looked at each other.

"We should probably go see Virgil and Logan." Roman said after a while as he remembered how Virgil had ran past in a hurry.

Patton nodded and smiled as Roman held out his hand. He grabbed hold of it without a second thought and the two walked down the corridor towards Virgils room.

They came to a stop outside his door and Roman tried the handle, surprised when he realised it wasn't locked. Without thinking he opened the door and gasped as he spotted Virgil and Logan kissing.

The two broke apart, faces a deep red and spluttering out that "its not what it looks like."

Patton just beamed at the two and replied "Looks like we all get our fairy-tale relationships."

Virgil hid his face by throwing his hood up and Logan groaned, putting his head in his hands.

Roman turned to Patton with a grin. "couldn't have said it better myself."


End file.
